lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanSimba
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Nala page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 20:57, August 19, 2011 Re: Hi, welcome to the wiki! Finally, another Warriors fan. :D I can't wait until The Forgotten Warrior comes out! If you're apart of the Warriors Wiki, you'll see that they have a bunch of spoilers up. Looks like this is going to be a good book. :) Anyway, it's great to have you here! If you have any questions, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll try and help you the best I can. Until then, happy editing! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :My favorite is Feathertail, though Bluestar is a close second. I agree with you that BP was the best book! It was the only one that made me get teary-eyed. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::A couple drop by now and then, but none of the active users here are Warriors fans, at least as far as I can tell. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw the play in January of 2011, and yes, I have a t-shirt. If you go to the gift shop, I have the black one with an orange lion face in the center. :) You're going to love it! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't remember seeing one, no. But I only got to drop in for a moment before the musical started. And thanks! I try to act like a normal person online, rather than a boring old bureaucrat. ;) --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't ordered it yet, but I'm definitely going to see it September 16th, the day it comes out. :D Ahhh, so excited! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I don't like her either! Wherever she goes, she has toms falling over her and other cats bowing down to her. It's gotten very annoying. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Besides Dovewing, I don't really care for the first Stoneteller. He was crazy. And Daisy is very annoying. I hated the whole thing she did with Cloudtail and how he abandoned Brightheart. That really made me mad. Aside from those three, I either like or am okay with all the other characters. What about you? Oh, and one other thing, you might want to put a link to your user page in your siggy. ;) --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds cool! My role-play kitty never becomes leader or deputy, she just stays a normal warrior. I imagine her as having golden fur, blue eyes, and a sandy-colored chest, muzzle, and paws. She has a brother named Wildheart. Gosh, I'm so honored to be part of your fanfic! xD Thanks! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spotlight You've probably seen the advertisements at the bottom of the pages, broadcasting different wikis. That's the spotlight. :) In a few days, we should be premiering. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :D We've really been working at it lately. I'm so glad we got accepted! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Chris is the only other admin. Were is a very active user, but he's not an admin. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, a toys tab sounds fine. They're so cute! :D Mufasa and Scar look kind of demented, though, haha. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Chat I've been thinking about it. If you could ask her, I would really appreciate it! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks so much! It's enabled now. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hiya Again! :D Hello there! It's nice to hear from you. :) And thank you, I love my dolphin pic, too! I recently went to see the movie Dolphin Tale and it was really good. If you haven't seen it yet, you should! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC)